Something To Die For
by SparrowOwnsMySoul
Summary: Isabelle met a Captain when she was young, who promised he would come back. When they set sail away from her abusive stepmother, what happens when she finds out her dad is a notorious pirate? Will they get the treasure? -Romance? Maybe-...JackOC P3SP
1. I promise

Something to die for

**A/N: This is my first story I've posted on here... Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, Even though I'd like to... (Think of all the things I could order Johnny Depp to do! lol)**

**Johnny Depp: Like what?**

**me: Like umm... Remove those clothes!**

**Johnny: It's a Disney movie!**

**me: Not if I owned it... smirks**

**Chapter One:**

**All POV:**

A girl by the name of Isabelle walked through Port Royal's dirt roads. She was on her way to the market to place another order for drink and food for her master. She had been abandoned at 7, and was taken in by a tavern owner by the name of Charlotte. She had become her apprentice at age 12 without a choice, and now ran all the errands and cleaned every table, every chair, all the floors, everyday she lived.

Isabelle, now almost of age, was very skinny from the lack of food and hardwork, and would be very pretty if she didn't almost always have dirt on her face and a tan that everyone thought disgraceful nowadays. Today she was wearing the Royal Navy suit she had found in the Tavern after it had closed. It was getting late, after sundown, so she hurried along the road, her chest-length golden hair swishing from side to side.

She passed the Blacksmiths', followed by a pub, and was about to turn a corner when a scream pierced the silent air. She whipped around, glancing in all directions and saw a older woman she recognized as Lady Dower, who ablsolutley was terrified of pirates. And she saw a couple of pirates walking towards Charlotte's tavern.

She walked toward Lady Dower so that she could peer around her to see the docks fully. Lady Dower ran deep into town, obviously fearful for her pathetic life. She was dressed today in the newest fashion, a strangling corset with a lacy pink and white dress ontop. Isabelle, now seeing the dock fully, saw a ship with black sails and she recognized it almost at once. It was the ship she had seen many years ago. _The Black Pearl. _

**Isabelle's POV:**

My heart stopped. _The Black Pearl_ was back... Maybe he had come to get me! My mind flashed back to the scene, I could remember it like it was yesterday:

_A small girl who looked no older than 7 was standing at the docks, all by herself. Her mum had left her there, saying she was the "Most horrid little creature your father could have left me with!". She had been sitting there all morning and noon, and now the sun was going down. A man walked out of the shadows. He had seen what the mother had told her child and had been watching the small girl all day. He walked toward her, his beaded and braided hair swaying with every step he took. _

_The little girl kept staring at the sun, even though she heard the sound of footsteps drawing nearer. The man who most definetly had the look of a pirate sat next to her on the dock and watched the sun go down with her. "That wasn' nice of tha' woman at all t' leave you here, lass." The man mused._

_ "My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, wha' be yours?" The Captain asked her. The little girl finally looked into the mans face and gave a little gasp. He had braided and beaded dark hair, dark brown eyes that were lined with coal, a Tri-corn hat, and wore sailor clothes. Jack smiled at her. "I won' hurt you." He told her, for he knew that played across her mind._

_"My..My name is Isabelle Teach." The little girl said at last. Jack's eyes widened but then he quickly looked normal again, but now a smile played across his face. "Is tha' right?" He said, shaking his head a little. "I don' suppose you know who yer father is, do you?" He asked. "Of coarse not..." He answered himself after Isabelle gave him a confused look. _

_After they talked for awhile, the sun had gone down. "Please, Jack, can I come with you?" Isabelle asked after the Captain had said it was time for him to leave. He gave her a sharp look that made Isabelle on the verge of tears. Realizing she had no where to go, he lead her to a tavern that was set alittle ways away from the sea. Jack stopped her as they got to the door. _

_ He grabbed both of her shoulders and squat down so that they were eye level. "You go in there, Isabelle, and you ask if you can accomodate here if you do yer part." He told her. "When yer older I will come back fer you. I promise." Jack said and left the little girl there, while tears trickled down her sad face. _

_ She watched Jack get into his long boat. "And its Captain!" He shouted to her as he paddle to a ship with black sails and the name of The Black Pearl on the side, and sail into darkness. She went back to the tavern and stepped in, holding her breathe._

My mind snapped back into reality. I knew that Jack had come to Port Royal before, but those were never about me. It was pirate buisiness or for more stock. He never stopped by though, and it hurt and made me wonder. I always would find out after he left that he had been here.

Maybe he had forgotten me? But I made my way down onto the docks anyway and stopped when I spotted him. Jack was facing the sea and had a small box opened in front of him. I walked closer until I was directly behind him and peered across his shoulder. It was difficult to see, he was a little taller than me so I had to stand on my toes, but the small box was a compass. It was spinning randomly untill it came to a hault pointing spot-on South.

I could tell that Jack frowned. He then slowly turned around. I stepped back a couple steps so I could see him fully. I don't think he knew it was me because he furrowed his brows and said, "Theres woman in the Royal Navy?" I laughed a bit, realizing I was wearing the uniform, and said, "Jack Sparrow... I haven't forgotten you a day in my life." Jack studied my face and then grinned, his gold teeth glinting in the remainder of the sunlight.

"Isabelle. You look.. er... rough." He said. I realized, embaressingly, that my face and hands were caked with dirt from earlier when I was scrubbing the bathing tubs and dirt off the floor and walls. I went to rub some off my face but my hands just made it dirtier. "Yes, well... My life has been rough." I said quietly. Jack took out a slighty dirty cloth and handed it to me. "Thanks..." I said, wiping dirt away from my face and hands. "Not a problem, luv." He said, looking at my now cleaner face.

**Jacks POV:**

Now that most of the dirt was gone, she was actually quite pretty. She had dark brown eyes like mine and a tan that ment she had probably done alot of work outside. Isabelle attempted to hand the cloth back, but I told 'er to keep it. She smiled slightly.

"Thats the first thing somebodys gave me without having to work for it." Isabelle said. I looked into her eyes and could tell that that hurt her. I changed the subject swiftly, not wanting her to get teary-eyed.

"I told ya I'd come back." I stated.

"Yes, and I'm very glad for that. I thought you had forgotten me, because you've come back before..." She trailed off. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her feet. I put my hand under her chin and raised her head so that I could look into her eyes.

"It was simply not the oppertune moment." I told her reassuringly. She sighed and backed away.

"And is this it, Captain?" She asked me, in a hopeful voice.

"Aye, It would be."


	2. Leaving Charlotte

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, and if you did, reviewing! Sorry it took a little longer than I thought to get this up... I've been sort of discouraged and had writers block. ( I know, already!) Anyway, please read this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own PotC but I own ze collecters editions and the books...And the plot... And maybe Jack.. Maybe?**

**pouts Fine, not Jack.**

**Isabelle's POV:**

Jack and I walked along the sandy shore in darkness. We hardly spoke, it was awkward really. Neither of us had anything to talk about at the moment. I glanced over at him and noticed his belt, fully equipped with a long sword and pistol.

We continued up the path from the shore leading to Charlotte's tavern. It wasn't far away from the docks so that porting sailors would be sure to see the tavern. Jack and I came to a halt as we reached the front of it, as we had many years ago.

The tavern was large and old looking: It's brown painted wood was chipped, the door looked ready to be broken off it's hinges, and it had four tall stories. The chimney was heaping black smoke out of it, meaning Charlotte had lit the evening fire herself.

I usually did this dirty task, along with all the rest excluding managing the money and supplies, being the barista, and welcoming guests and leading them to their rooms if they decided to stay: Those were Charlotte's jobs.

She didn't trust me handling guests or money. Just placing orders for food and drink, as was my task tonight.To the public it closed at sundown, probably so she wouldn't have a lot of conflict with pirates. She was terrified of them too, just as Lady Dower was and most of Port Royal's ladies.

"Wait out here, would you?" I asked Jack as I was preparing myself to go in. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and winced. I was terrified as to how Charlotte would react to this. She was a fierce, strong woman who wore men's clothing quite frequently.

She wasn't like those proper ladies who wore their hair up and wore corsets and dresses. She was quite content dressing the way she did. When I had asked small things of her before, I was slapped and told to leave her. "Ungrateful" she called me.

Of coarse there had been worse times. A few punches. But didn't everyone hit their child? Not that I was her child, but I thought that it must be normal. Once, I had an accident.

I was washing dishes one night and accidently dropped one and it broke. She yelled at me that it was worth more than me and grabbed the nearest weapon in reach, a rum bottle, and on rushed me until near death. No, my life had not been easy.

But she wasn't always like that. Sometimes, she was almost like a friend. We'd tell jokes and laugh and everything would seem alright. It was just those bad days, when I would set off her temper by doing something wrong.

In the most recent encounter, I was late from getting oranges at the market, and when I came home Charlotte was drunk. She kicked me until I was coughing up blood. And nobody knew, nobody ever found out that sometimes, Charlotte hit her step-daughter.

And I planned to keep it that way. What would people think? That I was just some rag doll that could be pushed around? And it wasn't her fault, she just couldn't control her temper. Or maybe they'd think I deserved it...

I thought about running away once or twice when it got pretty bad. But what was the point? She fed me, even if it was hardly anything sometimes, and she let me have my own room. What was the point of running away? Things, I supposed, could be far worse. And Jack had promised me he would come back, and I would be away from all this. And Jack did come back.

I clenched my fist and sighed.

When I finally opened my eyes, Jack was staring at me with a curious and a confused look. I just ignored him and, taking a few steps forward, opened the door and walked in.

The smell of alcohol and burning wood filled my lungs as the door swung shut. Everything looked the way I left it, chairs neatly tucked back under their tables, floors swept, and everybody cleared out from the first two floors. Guests' accommodations and Charlotte's room were on the third floor, and mine in the attic.

Things were looking up. I thought I might be able to slip away undetected from Charlotte. But she was still awake, and drunk, sitting at the corner by the bar, a rum bottle clutched in her many-ringed fingers.

"Where have yoo been?" She asked in a cold, slurred tone. I knew that tone. I had to get out of here, quickly, or I wouldn't leave tonight, just like the night I was getting oranges.

Charlotte stood up and flung the nearly-empty bottle of rum at me, only to be smashed in the wall and shatter. A piece of glass cut across my cheek, leaving a deep cut.

"Out havin' fun again? I wen up to the market. Yoo weren' thereee..." Charlotte slurred as she drew nearer.

I backed into the wall. I looked around for a way out, but the stairs were behind her and I needed to get my things.

"Charlotte. Charlotte your drunk. I have something to tell you." Panic rose up into my throat, lodging there like a tooth pick in-between teeth.

"I'm leaving, Charlotte. I'm going to leave you. I'm almost of age and I'm..." I whispered, my heart beat quickening. Charlotte must have heard, because she was at me then. I slid down the wall, clutching for my knees. I curled up into a ball, awaiting the inevitable.

She kicked me feircly in the side and I yelped in pain, for I already had a massive bruise there.

She then preceded to kick me sponultaneously in the same spot. "Shoould 'av never taken yoo in! Yoo good fer nuthin... Think yoo can jus leave?"

I waited for the next kick, squinting my eyes. But then I opened them right back up. Jack had opened the door and was peering inside. He saw me on the floor and a woman kicking me. He took out his pistol, cocked it, and pointed it directly at Charlotte.

Charlotte must not have heard him come in though, because she kept kicking me. It didn't hurt as much anymore, maybe the sight of Jack had given me strength. But I was also ashamed.

Jack walked over to Charlotte and used the pistol to knock her on the head. She clutched at the spot for a split-second, staggered backwards, and fell with a thump onto the floor. Charlotte was out cold.

I suppressed a sob and turned onto my back. Silent tears trickled down my face. Why did Jack have to see this? He rushed over to me, knelt down, and looked me over. My stomach lurched and, the panic still in place, gagged.

"Shh...Shh..." Jack whispered, holding back my hair.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack's POV:**

I was standing by the tavern's door, where Isabelle told me to wait when I heard a crash from inside. ' Well tha's curious...' I thought, and I opened the door. Isabelle was lying on the floor, and a woman was standing over her kicking her.

" Oh bugger." I said, pulling out my pistol and cocking it. I pointed it at the crazed woman, but she hadn't heard me come in. I crept over to them and, ever so politely, hit her full on in the head - knocking her out.

Isabelle turned over on her back and threw up. Now that I could see her face I saw a long cut on her cheek with some blood trickling out of it. I pulled the hair out of her face so that she didn't get spew on it.

"Shh..Shh...What happened, darling?" I asked, confused and trying to comfort her and wanting to know what had gone on.

Isabelle shut her eyes tightly, just like she had done before she came in here, and then opened them. She was crying. I never know what to do when woman cry. I just patted her on the head and repeated my self in a more caring tone.

"What happened?"

"Nothing... We just got into a fight..." Isabelle said, wiping away her tears.

I raised my eyebrows and helped her sit up. Then, after pulling herself together, Isabelle stood up and went up the stairs, and I followed her. We went up two more flights of stairs, and then we reached her room. Or the attic. It didn't look like much of a room. It had no windows. I couldn't bare being shut up in here, where you couldn't even see the sea.

There was a thin blue rag on the floor, which I'm guessing was her blanket. Isabelle walked over to a lace wood box that went up to her knees. She kneeled and lifted up a few articles of clothing, probably checking if something was in it. Then she lifted it up and walked over to the "blanket".

"You wont be needin' that." I told Isabelle when she tried putting it in the box. I walked over to her and took the box from her in one hand, and put the other around her shoulder.

" 'Av you ever been on a ship?" I asked as we walked out of the room, slowly drawing nearer to said object.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we finally got to the docks all the street lamps had been lit. I crossed the gang plank with Isabelle silently following. Then I heard a thump and turned around. Isabelle was on the ground. "Did ya fall?" I asked her, extending my arm. She took my hand, and, as she did I noticed a tattoo on her hand. I grabbed her palm in both hands and looked at it.

The tattoo was of a skull and crossed bones inside a small circle, and the small circle inside of a larger one. It was done in black ink.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, awestruck. "What's a young lass doing with a tattoo? Especially of this?" She obviously didn't know.

"I've had it since I can remember. My mum said it was a curse from the Devil." Isabelle told me, pulling back her hand and studying it.

"You mean a curse from your father..." I mumbled. Isabelle looked at me with her mouth open.

"How do you know my father?" She asked incredulously. Now I've done it. Best get her on the ship first or she'll want to turn back.

"Now, now, Isabelle. 'Tis not the time fer questions, and when it is you'll find out everything you'll need to know. Savvy? Now onto the ship." I said nervously, putting my arm around her waist and leading her onto the _Pearls _deck.

"Heres the crew." I said, leading Isabelle over to where Gibbs, Cotton, Pintel, Marty and Regetti were grouped by a mast.

"Oh, Capt'n. We were jus' wonderin when ya'd be back." Gibbs said, gesturing to the rest of the crowd.

"Yes. Well, this here'd be Isabelle. She'll be staying with us. Isabelle, this is Mr. Gibbs " I said, introducing her to Gibbs. " And this is Regetti, Pintel, Marty, and Cotton. " I said pointing them out. They all said hello in a rather pathetic way. " And Anamaria is here somewhere... Mr. Gibbs, wheres Anamaria? "

"She'd be at the helm, Capt'n... but may I ask as to why were taking on another crew member? " Gibbs asked. He was eyeing Isabelle strangely, like she was a demon or something. I rolled my eyes. " No. You'll find out soon enough." I told him.

" Right... And do we have a heading, Capt'n?" Gibbs asked. "Err... " I said, taking out my compass. It spun around in random directions, and then stopped at South West. " In a general south west direction..." I told him and, leading Isabelle away, went to the helm.

"Anamaria, this is Isabelle. " I said, gesturing towards her. Anamaria held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." Isabelle took it.

"I heard your staying here." Anamaria stated. "Yes. " Isabelle said nervously. "Oh, so you heard?" I asked. "Great, no need for further introductions. I'll be showing Miss Teach here her cabin now, if you'll excuse us..." I said, taking her to my cabin first.

"This is my cabin." I said, striding over to the bureau and taking out some extra clothes similar to mine. "Put this on. I'll be back with some bandages for that cut on yer face." And I left.

**Isabelle's POV:**

Jack handed me some clothes that looked similar to his and left, saying that he'd be back with bandages. My side ached terribly now from earlier, and I started to feel faint. I walked over and sat on Jack's bed. I took off the Royal Navy jacket and the white shirt I was wearing under it so that I could see the bruise.

It went from my ribs down to my hips. It had grown about two inches in size and had turned a deeper purple. I also examined the other bruises and cuts on my stomach and hands from before. They seemed to be healing exceptionably. Happy, I stood up and took off the pants. Then the door opened and Jack walked in, in mid-sentence, carrying bandages and water.

"I've brought the -" He looked surprised for a moment, and then studied the marks on my body.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. The Pirate and the Immortal Stone

**A/N: OH MY!!! I am sooooo sorry, you guys! I've just been distracted and busy, and am very disappointed with myself for not having this up sooner!!!!! I actually had this up a week ago, but it wasn't really up to standard, so I took it down. **

**Special thanks to ****forever is never forever**** for pointing out that it was indeed confusing, and that it skipped. I hope this version isn't that bad.**

**This chapter contains spoilers for the 3rd movie, if for some ridiculous reason you haven't seen it. Isabelle knew Will and Elizabeth from Port Royal, thats mentioned once in here I think. Jack also takes to calling Isabelle "Izzie" sometimes, and that may get confusing because he calls Elizabeth "Lizzie"... Sometimes... Well, um, R&R, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Author does not own the Pirates of the Caribbean series, even though she'd like to.**

**me: Duh.**

**owner: Who wouldn't?!?**

**Jack's POV:**

After handing Isabelle some clothes, I left my cabin. I walked below deck to the rudder, where the hold is, and walked to a large shelf in the opposite corner of the hold. On the top shelf was extra supplies; some belts, a few long swords, several cutlasses and bandages. Along the rest of the shelves were rum bottles. I grabbed the bandages and a rum bottle and walked back up deck.

"I wonder what they could have been fight'n about..." I thought aloud as I walked to my cabin again, passing Anamaria, who was sitting against a mast and staring into the black star-spotted sky. I opened the door and was saying that I'd brought up the bandages, but then stopped when I saw Isabelle, because she had her clothes off. And she was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Oh." I stared wide-eyed at her. She looked very surprised also and, very tiredly, scrambled to get something to cover herself up. She got hold of my tan colored blanket and shielded herself from me.

"...Are you alright?" I asked wonderingly.

She looked slightly mortified. Isabelle than abruptly half yelled, "Get out!". "Sorry, luv... I'll just.." I said, turning around and shutting the door. I leaned against the door for a moment. My eyes were still wide, and I was a bit confused. Isabelle had provoked three things out of me.Lust was one of them, and that one was normal, but I also felt angry and concerned. Which wasn't. Righting myself, I strolled over to Anamaria.

"Would you go into me cabin and see to the lass?" I asked, still slightly in shock, handing over the bandages. Ana gave me a curious look, but went off quietly.

I opened up the rum and took a long swig, emptying an eighth of the bottle. I walked over to the edge of the ship and looked out into the sea. Whenever I see the sea it calms me, and tonight it had a deeper shade of blue then I had ever seen it. I took another drink and leaned over the rail. I hadn't felt any concern for a woman before, 'cept for Lizzie. But she was married to Will now, even if she only see's him once every ten years, I bet she's happy.

Then, after killing off old Jonesy, we went our separate ways. Haven't heard from her for a year. Lizzie was a seductive, strong, and smart pirate. Had to have your wits about you with that one! But now, seeing Isabelle like that, that feeling was coming back to me, reminding me of her.

I didn't want to go back in there, not just yet. Isabelle was probably angry as hell with me. But how long was it going to take for her to forgive me? And could I wait? Lust was pulling me one way, and compassion the other. The image of her naked body was still fresh in my mind, and though it gave me pleasure, there was also pain. Her beautiful body was marked up by that woman, and god knows who else. I downed the last of the rum, its affects starting to sink in.

**Isabelle's POV:**

After Jack hurried out, I scrambled to put the clothes on. My face was burning with embarrassment even when I sat down. I tried to take deep breaths, but my heart wouldn't calm down. It felt like it was jumping around in there. I put my hand to my chest and laid back, closing my eyes. Why couldn't Jack just have knocked, like any normal person?! Then I remembered. Jack isn't normal, nor am I, and neither is the crew. They're pirates, and I'm just some girl playing the part.

"Damn it, Jack!" I said a little too loudly, my heart still jumping around.

I realized a minute later that I was fighting to stay awake. Today had been a long day, and I was extremely tired, but the shock of Jack's intrusion was still very fresh, maybe too fresh, and I couldn't manage to fall asleep. Then, an abrupt knock sounded from the door. Just what I need, for Jack to come back and be awkward, wondering if he could ask me the questions that had formed in his head the moment he saw me naked.

"Come in." I called, very irritated, and yawning in the process. But to my surprise, it wasn't Jack, but the woman I met earlier, Anamaria. She came in a little rushed, with a curious expression clearly on her face, carrying with her the bandages that Jack had been carrying. She looked around, saw me, smiled, and came over to the bed and sat down beside me.

"Hello..." I said, irritation fading fast, though I still wanted to be alone at the moment.

"Hello again... Jack asked me to come in. How did ya get hurt?" Anamaria asked me, applying something that smelled dreadful to the cut on my face.

" A fight..." I replied vaguely, sleep slowly creeping toward me. My mind was telling me to keep awake, though, because Jack might come in any moment. I was fairly drowsy, though, that I didn't realize at the time why it mattered to me.

"A fight... hmm? Have anymore wounds?" She asked, finishing putting the salve on my face minutes later. I lied back and took off my vest, then lifted up the under shirt, revealing the huge bruise. Ana's mouth fell open, and she gently touched the spot. I winced.

I half thought she would have been disgusted, but she wasn't. I wasn't warmed up to people now that I was already exposed, out of my misfortune, but it didn't bother me as much as it would if it was anybody else to show Ana. I relaxed slightly, the last of the redness in my face fading, and explained to her about Charlotte.

"Does your ribs hurt?" She asked concerned ten minutes later, examining the bruise after I was finished. I shook my head and replied, "My hip bone does." Ana nodded her head and wrapped my sides.

"Does it hurt when you walk?" She asked.

"Not terribly... I've grown used to it." I said, meaning the pain. Ana nodded again and looked me over. "Your hip might be broken, but I can't tell because you say it doesn't hurt bad. I think you should rest tonight."

We talked some more, getting to know each other better, but when I couldn't stop my eyelids from going down every second, despite the urge to remain awake, she left. Slightly relieved, I sighed and snuggled up in the bed, drifting off into a deep sleep, temporarily forgetting about Jack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up slowly the next morning. Objects filled in before me, coming into focus. I could see a desk with maps and a familiar compass on it. The windows were streaming in sunlight, setting everything aglow, and letting in a cool breeze. I realized where I was then. Not with Charlotte in Port Royal, but with Jack, on his ship. And last night he had seen me naked, even worse seeing my wounds... I blushed again, uncomfortable.

Though I hadn't seen him since I was 7, I had heard tales since then. I knew about the women, and how he was mutinied upon, but that was it. The women part was very displeasing, and I was scowling when I remembered something.

What happened to Will and Elizabeth?

When Will was still the blacksmith's apprentice, we had grown very close. We talked for hours when I could get away, and he even taught me how to duel, and I was quite good if I do say so myself. I beat him most of the time, to his displeasure.

But, I haven't seen him in nearly two years. The last time I saw him was when he was supposed to get married to the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth, but then Cutler Beckett came and arrested them and Will had to leave to find Jack. Will had known about my encounter with Jack, of coarse, and I wondered if he ever mentioned me to him.

'I suppose I'll ask him some time today...' I thought, still uncomfortably. How awkward was this going to be? I turned onto my left side to see someone beside me. I jumped, scared, thinking it was some drunken crew member, until the face came into focus. Jack seemed sound asleep, with the sunlight lighting up his face. All of his clothes were on, including his boots.

"That's good, I suppose..." I whispered, knowing he didn't take advantage of me. Then I blushed a crimson red, realizing just how strongly I was attracted to him.

I studied his face. It was a little dirty, but that was expected, and you could see plain as day how attractive he was despite that; also; his skin was tanned; and he had kohl lining his eyes. His breathing was deep and came in evenly, his tantalizing breath stirring the air regularly. I inhaled deeply, without realizing it. Later, I realized minutes had passed since I begun staring at him and blushed even deeper, probably creating a new shade of red.

**Jack's POV:**

A blinding light was coming in through the windows in my cabin. I remembered Isabelle was here and cursed. I wasn't supposed to come in here, but obviously forgot, seeing as I was drunk. I turned to get up, but heard her stirring, so I quickly closed my eyes. She turned around and jumped, then realized it was me.

"That's good, I suppose..." Isabelle whispered lightly, so that I had to strain my ears to hear her.

She blushed almost immediately after saying that, turning crimson. Then, she stared at me for several minutes, making me uncomfortable. I opened my eyes very slightly, squinting, and studied her also. She had lovely cheekbones, and the most beautiful and long gold eyelashes in the Spanish Main. Her deep brown eyes were dazzling me in the morning's light, and I had a strong urge to blink my eyes. I resisted though, not wanting to give myself away.

I was still breathing deeply, with calm even breaths, when Isabelle did the strangest thing. She inhaled, deep. My face twitched, and a corner of my mouth went up, wanting to smirk. Did Isabelle find my breath intoxicating? My heart warmed. After a few minutes though, thoroughly ruining my mood, she got up.

She slid off the bed gracefully, and quietly put on the boots I left out for her yesterday. After she left, I got up also and went out on deck.

**All POV:**

Shortly after Isabelle came out of Jack's cabin, flushed, Jack himself emerged. He went to the helm's stairs, were Isabelle sat, and hesitantly sat down beside her.

"I didn't get the chance... last night... to say that I was sorry. I... should have knocked." Jack explained, uncomfortably. Apologizing was something Jack rarely did. Isabelle nodded and blushed in relief, glad that the awkward moment was gone. Jack nodded slowly back, confused if she was mad or not, and stood up. He walked up the stairs and went to the wheel, turning it slightly. Isabelle stood too, gathering courage and trying not to blush more. She followed him up to the wheel.

"Jack?" Isabelle asked. Jack turned, surprised.

"What 'tis it, luv?"

"Whatever happened to Will and Elizabeth?"

Jack's eyes widened and he asked her if she knew them.

"Yes, we did live in Port Royal together... Will was a friend. She replied, leaving out how she never really liked Elizabeth. Will had talked endlessly about her, thoroughly getting on her last nerve.

"Well...Uh, In our last fight together... Young Will was... Fatally injured by Davy Jones... Do ye know who that is?" Jack asked, pausing.

Isabelle nodded in response, shock overtaking her lovely face. She bit her lip to keep her tears at bay.

"After seeing tha'... I brought over Jones's heart, and Will stabbed it. So... Well, now he's the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Lizzie returned to Port Royal." He finished slowly, frowning. There was a twinkle in Jack's eye, and a sadness overtook him for a brief moment, though Isabelle wasn't sure which he was sad about, either because the whole story, or the last bit about Elizabeth returning to Port Royal.

Isabelle let the tears escape, but was furtherly confused. She hadn't heard from Elizabeth in Port Royal, and there had been no gossip about her return.

"Oh.." Was all her response.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That day, around noon, Jack rounded up all of the crew, and Isabelle, and they stood on deck. "About our adventure..." Jack began.

"You all know the pirate Blackbeard, savvy?" He asked, looking around. Everybody replied a nonchalant yes. "He was said to be a true to his word pirate, doing as he said and such. But," Jack paused, looking around again. "He was also said to have one of the three pieces of the Immortal Stone." The crew were exchanging hopeful glances now. They hadn't had much action in the last year. Isabelle, very confused, said, "What about my father?"

"Edward Teach... also known as Blackbeard, luv. He was your father." Isabelle's face took on a look of horror. "My father?!" She asked, incredulously.

"Yes, darling. Your father... Blackbeard hid the whereabouts of the Stone on the Island of St. Vincent." He stopped for a moment, studying her face. She looked like she was about to pass out. In a look of mingled shock and disbelief, she ran across the deck and to Jack's cabin. Jack sighed and turned to Gibbs.

"We'll need supplies."

"Will it be Tortuga, Capt'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye, Tortuga." Jack replied, heading towards his cabin.

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too confusing or anything!!! Again, I'm sorry. Also, in other news, I'm going camping Thursday through Sunday, so don't expect a new chapter this week. Then again, I may just get it up...**

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review:**


	4. Hurt

**A/N: I am sooooooooooo exited that Harry Potter is coming out this Wednesday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD! Thanks for the reviews, guys!!! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot and original characters, but sadly, not the rest.**

**Isabelle's POV...**

Tears welled up in my eyes as I furiously half-ran, half-limped to Jack's cabin. Running was causing the pain to shoot up from my almost healed hip, probably damaging it more. Stupid pirate, not even showing me my own cabin yet.

My father was Blackbeard?! I stuggled to remember all of the stories I had heard about him while slamming the large wooden door. I threw myself on Jack's unmade bed and sifted through the stories, struggling to keep my breath even.

Will had said Blackbeard was an amiable man, who was almost forgiving and generous to those who cooperated with him... And I suppose that's not too bad, but Will had also said that he had fourteen wives! Fourteen step-mothers! If I had known that, I would have tried to find them, perhaps saving my body from those awful nights.

I burst into the tears I had been fighting, and carefully curled into a ball, trying not to upset my hip further. There was a knock at the door, and I already knew who it was. Jack didn't wait for me to answer, and walked in slowly and sat at the wooden chair by the desk.

I peeked at Jack and could see that he was uncomfortable here, with me crying on his bed, but there was something in his eyes... Something that told me, maybe, he cared.

" I didn't finish..." He cleared his throat."He died a year ago, hiding every remenant of his treasure. He hid the map, too, and the whereabouts of said map. And when I found out yer name, so many years ago, I thought that if anyone could find the Immortal Stone, It would be his only child." Jack explained, looking at me, trying to decide if it was the right thing to tell me.

I quickly sat up, more pain shooting from my hip, and glared at him. He had just told me that I was the only child of a man who had fourteen wives, and that I was a little glad of, because who would fancy tons of siblings? But he also said that the only reason he came back for me was the treasure, his precious "Immortal Stone".

"So that was why you came back for me?" I hissed at him. Jack's confused expression dropped into a blank stare, trying to decide if this was true.

"It was," He admitted.

"Well, then, maybe you should have left me for dead." I spat out in a whisper, and at once got up and left, not caring to hear the rest. I banged the door shut and walked below deck, not knowing where I was going, and frankly not caring. I reached for my hip, because the pain was becoming unbearable, just like the pain in my chest. But I kept walking. Because I didn't want to care anymore.

Like he had not cared, coming for me only when convienient for him. How could I be so foolish? Of coarse, _Captain _Jack Sparrow could never care for anyone but himself. I was just leading myself into more pain, believing that maybe, just maybe, someone could care for me.

I couldn't explain to myself why I felt this way, the way I had felt when Jack left me in Port Royal so many years ago... Like I was losing a part of myself, a part I had never known. It was scaring me, that I could feel something and not know what it was.

As I desperately tried to figure out what it was, I realized I was getting lost. And in a ship, no less. I sighed and groped my way around the dimly lit room I now found myself in. I heard noises coming from above me, and I looked up, losing my balance and falling.

My head hit something on the way down. Blackness slowly pulled me under...

**Jack's POV...**

Isabelle ran out the door, slamming it shut. "Bloody hell!" I said angrily, but very quietly, to myself, very annoyed that I didn't get to finish. That I had missed my chance to tell her that even though that was the reason I came back for her, it wasn't like that anymore. I didn't want to use her any longer.

I wanted to tell her. That someone cared for her. That I cared about her... Even though I had only just met her again yesterday, I couldn't put away the burning in my chest... The burning in my heart...

And I had thought it was a burning that I would only feel once. For Elizabeth. But it was back again, the monster that made me do things I wouldn't normaly do.

I stood up and crossed the not-so-short distance to the door. I flung it open and stepped out, looking around. I didn't see her anywhere on deck. I strided up the stairs to the helm and went to Gibbs, who was steering.

"Have you seen Isabelle?" I demanded, trying not to sound to urgent. It didn't work.

"No, Jack. Actually, I was just wonderin' about her..." I didn't hear the rest because I had shot down the stairs to the deck the moment he said "No". I spotted Anamaria in the crow's nest and stood next to the mast.

"Have you seen Isabelle?" I called up to her at the top of my lungs.

She looked down and pointed towards the stairs leading below.

"She didn't look happy." Ana called back. I sighed, heading in that direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found myself later in the crew's quarters, asking Pintel if he'd seen her.

"Yes, Capt'n. I was abou' to follow 'er, too, but dinner started." He explained, grinning and a slight spark in his eye.

"And when you followed her, just what were your intentions?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"Ah.." Pintel scowled, and I just smiled bitterly.

"Which way?"

"She went further down, to the storage and hold, I suppose."

I continued on my quest, glancing around another room before I got to the right area. I looked around carefully before walking in from the stairs, but all I could see was the hold, and the dim candle on a desk beside it. I walked to the unlit area slowly, shifting my eyes around all corners. I spied blood on the ground, and my stomach flipped over.

Isabelle was laying face up, her hair covered in blood. My face contorted in horror as I knelt down, lifting her gingerly into my arms.

There was a deep gash on the back of her head, and the blood was dripping at an unnormal pace. I tore off a piece of my shirt sleeve with my teeth and, with difficulty, wrapped it around her head to stop the bleeding.

I quickly went up the steps, bringing her into my cabin with great speed. Anamaria was by my side in an instant, having saw me emerging from the stairs with the newly blood soaked Isabelle. She brought me the bandages that were sitting on my desk from before, and then left quickly to get water, as I set her on my bed.

Isabelle was still bleeding, and I realized I needed to stich it up. When Ana arrived with the water, I told her to clean up the blood on her scalp and that I'd be back, and hurried to the crew's quarters. Oddly, that was were the needles and thread were kept, probably because we found them hidden with valuables when we raided an old site.

Sifting through miscellaneous objects, I finally found it in a cloth bag and ran back to my cabin, the crew gaping at me for my strange behavior. The only thing I could think about was getting Isabelle healthy again, because the color was slowly but surely draining from her face.

Threading the needle, I went to work. Izzy was moaning, probably trying to break unconciousness, and Ana was pressing a water-soaked cloth against her forehead. It took 10 stitches before I could finish. Then, as Ana and I turned her face up, we began to clean up the blood that had dripped on her face and neck, getting on her clothes and my bed.

"We're going to need to keep her awake, she might have a concussion. And her hair..." I said, staring at the bloodied mess that stained her gold locks.

"Well, then. A bath would be appropriate." Ana said hastily. "I'll just take her there then..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ana. I'll carry her..." I tenderly scooped her up in my arms, and Ana led the way to the bath room. It was next to my cabin.

"I'm going to set her in the tub, go get some water." I instructed, setting her in the body length tub. Ana scurried out, shutting the door.

"What did you do..?" I asked, brows wrinkling, and tucking the stray hairs behind her ears.

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading, I know it's shorter than usual. I'll try to get more up this week. **

**P.s. Please please please review! I love hearing constructive criticism, (It helps me get better.) and people telling me if they like it! (or not..0o)**


	5. Apologies and Parchment

**A/N: ...Sorry, I said I'd get it up sooner, I've been working on another story, too. But anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I, do not own Jack, The Pearl, Crew, exct.. **

**Isabelle's pov:**

_ I was in a cavern, standing next to a child who couldn't have been older than four. The cavern looked familiar: It's walls had strange native pictures; the walls were a dank grey; and the floors were covered in gold and treasure, and weapons of all kinds imbedded with rubies and gemstones. _

_ I studied the child's face. She had golden curls reaching just past her ears, and she was wearing a white nightgown with gold lace trimmings. The girl had large, dark brown eyes. Her expression was blank._

_It was me. Suddenly a man appeared from one of the cave's corridors, carrying a piece of parchment with writings I couldn't make out on it. The man was tall, he had black hair and a black beard, and wore the usual pirate garb. But there was some air about this man that told you: He isn't to be reckoned with. _

_The man neatly folded the paper up, handing it to the child-me. The child-me took it and put it inside one of the nightgown's pockets. The man took her hand, and they both walked out of the cave. I squinted after them. I didn't recall that ever happening in my childhood, but the parchment looked very familiar. And it seemed too real to just be a dream. _

_Then I remembered. The same paper was in my lace wood box, inside Jack's cabin._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a faint whisper, like someone was right beside me, talking to me. It distinctively got louder and louder, until it was at normal volume.

"Isabelle? Isabelle, can you hear me?" A voice was calling. I didn't know who it was at first, but then recognition raked through me. It was Anamaria.

I was cold, and my lower body felt strangely light. My eyes opened slowly, squinting in the light of the candles. Anamaria was sitting on a stool, looking at me with concern.

"Isabelle?" She asked.

I moaned, remembering that I had fell and hit my head. It was throbbing madly, each pulse making me dizzy. I gripped the edges of the thing I was sitting in.

"Oh!" I gasped, I had just realized I was in a bath tub. I covered myself with my hands, looking for a towel.

"Don't be silly." Anamaria said, chuckling. "How are you feeling?" I relaxed, realizing I was being childish, and let my head relax on the head of the tub. How was I feeling? Upset, most definitely, because all that happened. And foolish. I had clearly overreacted. But why had I acted in such a rash way?

Because I like him. And he had said he had come back so I could help him find the Immortal Stone piece.

That got me in a huff, and I folded my arms across my chest. "Hello? I asked you how you were feeling?" Ana called.

I glared at the tub's porcelain walls, thinking about just how stupid I was.

"Hello?!" Ana yelled. "Do you have brain damage?!"

That got my attention. I turned to her, just remembering she was here. I smiled.

"Hello. Yes, I'm fine... I just want to kill something, is all." Yes, that would solve all my problems, I thought sarcastically.

"Well that can certainly be arranged..." Ana said.

"What?" I asked, curious, but Ana just turned away, grabbed a towel, hung it on the side of the tub, and said, "Clean up your hair. It's a mess." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called after her. She turned back, looking at me expectantly.

"Ahh... I have a bit of an anger problem... Will you tell Jack to meet me in his cabin later?"

"Sure. But its late. If you stay in that too long, you'll catch cold." Ana said, disapprovingly.

I smiled, waving. When she shut the door, I was still fuming. And my hair was more than a mess. And my head hurt terribly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later, I was out on deck, shaking my wet hair furiously like a dog does when he is wet. Jack must be in his cabin by now, I thought, walking over to his cabin. It was a dark night, the clouds covering the moon. Occasionally, the yellow light would radiate down, brightening the deck and sails, only to be blocked out again. The whole thing made me dizzy, so I quickened my pace.

What was I going to say? I didn't know, but I knew I needed to talk sensibly to him, because I was a member on his ship, and until we made port and I could leave, forgetting about him and my past, I had to at least sort this predicament out.

I furrowed my brows. Should I really apologize? I should at least hear what he has to say.

I knocked on the large wooden door, still unknowing. Should I tell him I like him? I sounded like a ninny school girl, about to confess my feelings for the guy I loved. I scolded myself. "Come in, Isabelle." A rough voice called from inside.

I went in, closing the door silently. Jack was sitting on his bed, gesturing me to sit by him. The whole site made me angry again, but I held it in this time. Instead of sitting next to him, I sat in his chair by his desk, facing it towards him. This gave me a wide berth in case I got out of hand again.

Jacks face was blank, showing no emotion. I wondered what he was thinking. Probably what a stupid little girl I was, and how he was a fool for ever bringing me on his ship. I held my head down, staring at my tan boots.

Jack sighed. "Still upset then?" I nodded. How could I not be?

"Look, Isabelle, I'm not one for apologies. It may come out wrong. Actually, everything I say may come out wrong." I peeked up, and he was frowning. And, once again, he was uncomfortable.

There was a long awkward silence. I couldn't possibly tell him I liked him, could I? Then again, Jack probably expects it. There are girls swooning over him all across the seas.

"What I'm trying to say, love, is that I am... Sorry." He paused, drawing more breath. "This morning, I didn't get a chance to explain fully... The current situation."

"Which is?" I asked, drawing more courage from his hesitant-ness.

"Well. I do not want to use you. So, I would be honored if you became part of my crew." He finished. I could see he wasn't telling me something else.

I laughed. "Me, a pirate?" I asked. I found that hysterical. Jack shot me a look like I was crazy. Which is ironic.

"Well, It is in your blood, now, isn't it?"

I stopped laughing. Oh, yes, it was most definitely part of my blood. I guess it wouldn't matter if I joined, since I was technically one anyway. "Why not?" I replied tartly. All thoughts of leaving washed away from me. I would stay and help with the quest. I would stay and get closer to Jack. I would stay and he would't love me.

But I still got to stay, so why not?

"So where are my quarters?" I asked, not wanting to intrude any longer. What if he thought he ghastly?

"Right, follow me." Jack said.

"Wait!" I said, standing up and lifting my lace wood box up. It was slightly more heavy than I thought it would be, and I swooned forward. Jack scooped it out of my arms, and caught my hand. I blushed.

"Still a little disoriented from blood loss." He said, as if noting it too himself. With a smirk, he led me out of his cabin and walked below deck. There was a hallway in this level. The hallway held six doors, three on each side and parallel to one another.

"Pick one. Except for that one." He said, nodding to the middle one on the left side. "That's Anamaria's room. This level is for the woman. Wouldn't want the crew getting to friendly, would we?" He asked sardonically. I didn't answer. Thinking about that made me queasy. I walked to the farthest one on the right side, and went in, Jack following me.

It was a medium sized room, equipped with a bed and bureau. There was a Persian rug on the area not covered, its yellows and reds and blues clashing in elaborate designs, brown in the background. It was lovely. I turned and smiled at him, Jack smiled back. He walked over and set the box on a chair, which was against a wall and facing my bed.

"Goodnight, Jack." I said as he stepped out, and I closed the door.

"Goodnight, Izzy." I heard him say. I sat on the bed and stared at the box. There was so much I didn't say, and most likely things he didn't either. I frowned, but then brightened up. I would have a long time with him. I didn't have to tell him yet, and I didn't have to rush into anything either. It felt good having choices.

I took off the tan boots, setting them by the bureau. Than I changed into some clothes I found in its drawers, because mine were bloody still. I set them atop it, I would have to wash them sometime. I wonder whose clothes they had been? They didn't look worn, and they were similar to the same attire I was previously wearing.

Then I thought about my strange dream, or really, lost memory. I wonder how many things I can't remember? Or if I surpressed them? A chill ran down my spine. I opened the lace wood box, gently ruffling through the old and worn objects. The box, probably the nicest thing I had, stored objects I had gathered and had value to me.

I finally found the parchment from my dream, the oldest thing I had. It was instructions of some sort, something I wanted to read but couldn't make out in the dim candle light.

I will wait until morning, I thought, where I can read it well and wont strain my eyes. For I was very tired, and the back of my head still pounded horribly, I decided I needed to sleep. So I set the parchment on the top of the bureau, and crawled gently into my bed.

It was not comfortable, not like Jack's bed, but it held a familiar scent I recognized as lavender. I breathed deeply, settling in, and drifted in and out of strange dreams, each one holding little meaning and little sense.


End file.
